


Bet on it

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gen, I am a sucker for platonic cuddles leave me alone, IM SOFT OKAY, Meryl has the power of puppy dog eye, Percy makes a good mattress, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Percy like the absolute fool she is, stayed awake to work on police stuff. As one of her closest friends and a trained medic, Meryl takes it upon herself to make sure Percy actually gets some rest.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart
Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaru/gifts).



> I've written quite a few drabbles with these two, all for Queenie because like I said. We're both soft for Percy and Meryl being friends.

"Percy, you need to get some rest."

"I have too much work to do to take a break now."

"It! Is! 2am!"

Percy didn't look up from the paperwork she was working on. "And this needs finishing."

She attempted to grab the cup of coffee that was cooling on the table, but before she could touch it, it was lifted out of the way.

She blinked.

"Meryl."

"Percy."

The two stated each other for a moment.

"If you don't go to sleep now I'm dragging you upstairs and lying on you so you don't move."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge, Percy?"

"It may have been."

Meryl poured the coffee down the sink with a frown. "I take you up on your challenge, Percival King"

"I bet you a dollar that you won't be able to do it"

"Oh _ ho _ now I'm doubly going to do it"

Percy looked back down to her paperwork, wiggling her pen in her hand.

And with that, Meryl held one of her arms and attempted to pull her up.

Yeah it didn't work.

She let out a frustrated sigh, before going to Percy's other sigh and attempting to push her out of her seat, which ALSO didn't work.

She slid to the floor, tired and grumbling.

"Why do you have to be so strong, P?" She muttered.

"It is needed in order to effectively deal with criminals"

"Right, right." Meryl rolled her eye and leaned her head back onto Percy's lap. "Well I hate to say it but you've left me with no other choice"

"And what would that be-  _ oh no _ "

"Oh yep!"

"Meryl-"

"Percy please can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"I-" Percy looked down to Meryl's pleading face. " _ -fine _ . You win"

"Yes!"

"Only because you cheated."

Meryl stood up, Percy following suit. "I still consider this a victory."

  
  


* * *

True to her word, Meryl lay on top of Percy, her head resting on her chest.

"I was under the impression that you were jesting."

"Nope! You're comfy and this means you can't leave when I'm asleep to go back to work"

"You- you knew what you were doing, didn't you?" 

"I had some vague idea of a plan."

Percy ran her fingers through Meryl's hair, allowing the tiredness to finally be registered and feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"You owe me a dollar by the way," Meryl mumbled, now almost asleep.

"Of course." with her arms wrapped around her, Percy finally gave in, drifting off to sleep with the comforting weight of Meryl on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!!


End file.
